Skeletons in the Closet
by Kuro49
Summary: Hateful R&K. It was a secret you were never supposed to tell.


Missed me? :3 Life has been a tad busy with school exams and all that jazz but now that it is over, I am back!~ Although you may be a bit disappointed because this isn't a sweet or lovely RK fic. Rather it is quite the opposite, this was meant to be a very mean Rabi and Kanda fic, where they just want to kill one another. (smile) I don't own this or the lovely pair of Rabi and Kanda.

XXX

**Skeletons in the Closet**

XXX

Some things were never meant to be known.

_He opened the door._

Some things ought to remain a secret. (Put a finger to those lips.)

_The eye shone with that familiar brilliant green until..._

But sometimes you happen to stumble on it, without a choice.

"YU—"

_His name fell apart on his tongue._

The surprise on his face has never shown through that much, he never knew and he didn't want to know but now he did and he silently walked in, arms let loose and fingers gripping the edge of his shirt with a seemingly nervous creak. His voice was caught at the tip of his tongue and the first syllable of his name was left hanging in the air.

_And that green tint to his eye went cold, even if it was just by a hint of a frost._

Shame, shame, shame, the bones rattled inside the wooden box.

"Don't you ever knock?"

His face was calm enough but the unusual firm pull to his lips made him far more menacing than before. The ebony locks seemed to blend into the dark of the room and the whitened tinge to his cheeks seemed to shine, like bones. Rabi shut the door, silently, and the only source of light surrendered to the color of the night.

Kanda turned on the lamp. The metal chain clinked against the porcelain stand, it seemed too loud all of a sudden.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He leaned back against the door, the words crisp but heavy as it rolled out on to the ground. The short span of space between them was a foggy yellow and they were both dragged into black. He folded his arms, almost as if in defense against the words that he heard. The blaming tone in his voice was rather hard to miss. "What could you do?"

"Share your... pain, I guess?" Rabi gave an offer, though a bit dry as he pulled his headband down, loosening the mob of fire with his fingers. Tugging as he took a try at the little tangled knots from the morning rush.

"Don't even start."

He sat perched up on the surface of his desk, it was decorated with a thin coat of dust, he didn't seem to mind, or perhaps he just didn't notice in the dim environment. But his glare made a clean cut across the room, boring right at the red at the end of his fierce gaze.

And the curious side of him spoke up, voice drawled out, relaxed, but to Kanda's ears, it was almost like a taunt. "Did you ever consider telling me?" The question came out surprisingly serious.

"No."

He blinked slowly as if to comprehend the simple word, lashes red in the dark, reluctance lacing every word that left his lips. "…why? Am I not trustworthy enough?" He didn't add whether it was from the point of view of a Bookman, an exorcist, a comrade, a whatever but it should've been clear. Their relationship had always been out in the opening for anyone to poke at, its just that no one ever dared. His face was cast to the ground and Kanda couldn't tell whether it was a frown that he tried to hide or a sneaky grin that he couldn't hide.

And with a shrug he replied, nonchalantly. "You are the next Bookman, think about it." His voice was cool, even refreshing on another level but for now he was just caught in the act.

Rabi took a step forward, heel of his boot dragging across the floorboards. The foggy yellow cast a glow to his cheekbones, giving him an eerily kind smile.

"Yeah, I really am the worst person that could've found out."

He gave a snort but there was a flinch in his features, he turned his head because he no longer wanted to stare at the red head, eye to eye. Rabi gave a small laugh, taking a seat on the bed, mouth curling to a smile, genuine to the point where it made him look as though his face would crack in half.

"I see their bony toes."

The plain statement that he muttered was enough to push him over the edge. He clenched his eyes shut and let out an uneasy breath from between his lips. "Get the fuck out."

"Just right on my way now, _Yuu_." The way he had said his name sounded like he almost cared.

And he felt a chill slivering up his spine in a torturous motion. Kanda narrowed his eyes as he watched the red head flaunting his way out, almost too slow for his taste.

000

He closed his door, gave a stretch and couldn't help but grin at the sun trailing its glow along the horizon. It was almost daybreak.

He stifled a yawn as he made his way to the washroom.

_And in broad daylight…_

He stride in, eye patch over his right eye, green twinkling in a brilliant glow.

_The skeleton was yanked out from its dark dark closet._

"Mornin'," he gave a mock bow. Allen rolled his eyes with an early smile, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Want to hear something?"

He leaned in, whispered a few words, or maybe it was a few sentences, either way it was out. Allen blinked almost in confusion at first and as things dawned, the sun rose from the sea and the washroom was glowing in its light.

He averted his eyes from the glare of the mirror.

And Rabi just filled his cup with water.

000

The door closed and his palm contacted the wooden surface with a fleshy hit, parallel to his green eye, Kanda leaned in, eyes glowing a murderous blue. "Did you spill it?" Words traveled fast.

The venom in his vocals was hard to miss. The red head gave a frown, just not as deep as the other. He easily shoved Kanda's hand from beside his head and walked further into the room, almost as though he owned it. Up and down the tower, words slivered in and out of mouths and ears, and like wild fire, it spread faster than one can comprehend the words being said.

_It shone white in the sun._

"It was only to get back at you."

_Revenge made their hearts burn with hate._

He gave a small quirk of his head with a tiny sneer, voice passive and it reeked with the truth. Kanda realized that there was nothing more to his foul intentions than what he had just admitted; his scowl almost disappeared at the Bookman Junior's childish play.

For what? (He never asked.)

For everything you ever did. (He never replied.)

"If you want me to apologize, I can always do it." He gave a careless shrug with that offer; shoulders relaxed as he sat perched on his desk, toying with a button on his new uniform, black lined with red.

He fisted his hands, blunt nails biting into the palm, strong enough to feel pain but not hard enough to draw blood. "It doesn't mean a damn thing now." He was cold, eyes icy but the way he spoke those words were almost kind and Rabi was taken back by the simple acceptance, he would have expected more fire from the time bomb in front of him.

But he was still Bookman Junior, recovering from the slight shock he replied, and similar to the tone from before, he spoke. "It is only nothing if you want to view it as nothing."

Kanda chose to remain silent, tasting nothing on the tip of his tongue, just wallowing in the bitter hate that was deep within his throat. The room was quiet all of a sudden, the midday sun snuck past the heavy curtains and the sunshine were splashes of bright light that littered the ground. It felt cold and Rabi just had to say it.

"You know, Yuu?" Annoyance, hate, frustration, disgust, it was all evident in those eyes that narrowed as it turned back to him. He saw his own face in the blue reflection and he couldn't help as he slipped a bit more in front of the Japanese.

"You should have been glad I told the truth," the familiar grin spreading over his cheeks, almost as easily as calling _Yuu_.

"I could have made it so much worst."

Kanda swung his arm, fist aiming for the red head's face. Rabi ducked, strands of red leaving in his wake. He fell off of the table and sat stunned on the ground, guess the countdown had struck zero.

000

He tore down the hallway, shoving people aside and leaving nothing behind except a small blur of black and flaming red. Kanda chased, teeth clenched tight, Mugen was drawn and it was just ready to taste blood on its metal. His soles skidded across the tiles as Rabi took a swift turn to the left.

"I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands!"

The red head dashed down the closest stairs at the words of the threat, almost tripping over his own boots. His hands fumbled with the handle of the staircase as he shouted back, "then sheathe Mugen already!!"

"Fucking rabbit!"

Rabi finally freed his hammer from its strap.

"Hi-ban!"

He actually set the curtains on fire with that.

And at the sound of Kanda's war cry, he quickly disregarded the burning curtains and ran. Finders scrambled to extinguish the fire while trying to avoid the rampaging Kanda flying through the halls, leaving a thick murderous air behind and a trail of long black hair, silver shining in the hot midday sun.

He ran, jumped up and stepping on air for a lift before he came tearing down, blade intending to kill.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rabi held out his hammer just in time, the wood grazing against the metal like silver would to gold.

"I don't joke, rabbit." The ice gleamed in the dim light of the halls. It was only a matter of strength and force and Kanda eased up his force right before landing a well-aimed kick, slamming him right through the wooden doors.

_The cards lay clear on the floor._

They crashed into the cafeteria.

_The bones clattered to the ground._

Catching sight of the high ceiling, Rabi quickly grew his hammer, it lengthened and he swung it hard in Kanda's direction, intending to create at least some injuries to compensate for his own throbbing wounds. His hammer slammed against a wall, chunks of concrete broke from the surface, smashing to the ground, barely just a bit farther than where they stood. They heard screams at the sudden violent intrusion; they caught sight of flurries of people rushing through the doorways, trying to get out.

It wasn't hard to sense whatever that was building up between them.

But they only held each other's gaze, panting heavily.

They heard a horrified gasp that spoke louder than words, they remember who it could only belong to all too clearly but they didn't stop for her sake. Their arms and legs worked without their brains and they continued, landing blows after blows on the other's body. Kanda spat out blood and Rabi winced from a cut.

Seals against slashes.

Bookman against Samurai.

_The skeleton was only an excuse that ignited everything else._

"Restraint them!" She shouted over the small blazing fires that burned at the tiles and the glow of their clashing innocences, it was a command directed to who? No one knew. She ducked as a huge chunk of concrete came flying her way. The rock smashed against the wall that Allen sat next to, it broke his table right in half. He set down his utensils, eyes shield by strands of pure white, his frown twisted into a dangerous smile. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, invocating his innocence.

And it was only a matter of time before the hammer was knocked out of his hand, flying halfway across the trashed cafeteria. Allen's clawed hand pinned the red head on a wall, sharp nails digging into the bricks with more than enough force to bring the whole thing down.

A part of the ceiling fell down, crashing only a few feet from where they were, indenting the tiles that were once still whole.

"…hehe, hey… Allen?" Rabi offered with a thick swallow, tasting blood with his saliva.

"Rabi." He was quiet concerning the tone of his voice but Rabi knows never to mess with Allen, especially when he was in his black mode. And this time he was just screaming to be murdered.

"…Yes?" He replied, almost with a squeak of his vocals.

"Don't mess with my lunch time."

Allen let go with a dangerous glint to his gray eyes; Rabi fell a few feet to the fallen cobblestones. And he watched as he rubbed at his throbbing head Allen walking back to his table to continue lunch, he never turned back because he didn't need to guess at what was going to happen next.

"Rinali!" Rabi snapped his head up; it was Komui's shout of panic. At first he thought she had gotten hurt.

"Stop hurting Kanda!"

Rabi almost fell over at the words because when he turned his head, Rinali was indeed painfully tugging at Yuu's hair that had came undone during the fight, while the other dangerous gripped at Kanda's neck, fingernails biting into the skin. Her eyes wide with brown and tears as she kneeled beside him, Mugen was unsheathed but it posed no harm to the Chinese girl with the shaking shoulders. Maybe they really had done something excessively hurtful.

That didn't only hurt on a level of physical pain for them.

But they also dragged in innocent people that would weep over their ignorance of people with actual feelings.

"…w-why?"

She let go and asked, standing up to her full height. Legs trembling beneath her frail weight, her voice was glass and she was made of glass. They couldn't bear to hold her up.

Kanda sat up slowly from the crumbled bricks, eyes permanently glued to the mess they had created. His fingers rubbing at the light red prints that Rinali had left behind. He could not look at her reddening eyes, he could not watch the tears fall. Rabi stood up, sauntered over with a slight limp. He tried hard to stare into her eyes, pass the translucent tears and the foggy gaze but the pain that burned within her could not stop the guilt that poured from his conscience. Rabi cast his gaze to the rocks and rubbles, green orb catching the long black hair, followed by a blue glance from Kanda.

"Its between Yuu and I, Rina."

He pulled an apologetic grin and the nickname only made it all the worst. Rinali only cried harder, even Komui this time did nothing to stop or comfort her. Allen swallowed his food; Rabi toyed with the strap of his eye patch, and Kanda sheathed his katana.

Sliding metal against metal.

They listened to her sobs.

000

He didn't regret it.

And neither did he.

Because why would they?

They were only following their heart and soul.

But they did feel bad, for everything that they did not meant to do, form the burnt curtains to the destroyed cafeteria, to Allen's ruined lunch and Rinali's harsh awakening.

He sat up on the bed and he mirrored his motions from the other bed. They caught the light from beneath the door and they could clearly hear the nurses bustling around in the dead of night, busy with one thing or another. They were neglected in the room with a first aid kit, the head nurse gave them a frown, it was so much worst than a beating could have hurt.

He bandaged himself of the cuts and slashes, Kanda helped with the wounds that he could not reach. He coughed up the blood from within his body, Rabi handed him a glass of water to get rid of the copper taste in his mouth. And now that the light was closed, he was late in his defense, filled with accusations and blames, the bruises fading quickly but he could still remember the underlying pain from the physical abuse he had initiated.

"It was a secret you were never meant to tell."

But the retort came back, equally strong. His head felt light in the dark, it hurts a lot but he still understood why he kind of deserved these wounds. The bandages were tightly bind to their chests, it was suffocating; they were losing their breaths.

"Secrets were meant to be told, Yuu."

_The skeleton picked up itself from the ground, one bone at a time._

Rabi stopped the palm that aimed for his cheek. They let it go, one for the revenge and one for the irrational behavior. But both for each other.

_The closet door shut._

XXX Kuro

I think I may have took the saying too literally. This was solely to display that the two are flat out assholes. But hey, the ending was happy... well at least to me. XDD


End file.
